Just What Were We Thinking?
by RandomYuuProductions
Summary: This is something random Random-chan found laying around. Characters from Princess TuTu, Bleach, and Inuyasha pop up. This is what happens when Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase decide to take a walk at the same time and place. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I (Random-chan)the one posting this story because I'm extremely bored) was going through some old papers in my closet when I found this. I just HAD to post it, because I'm extremely bored. But before I start the story, I want to point out that me and YuuYuu-chan wrote this over a year ago, only a few weeks after we first met. It's our first fanfic we did together. This was so long ago, and I love it so much because of certain circumstances we went through during the time we made it. And I changed the format so that we separate the lines that me and YuuYuu-chan wrote.

Warning: It's weird. It's creepy. It's random. We've (actually only Random-chan) warned you, so don't come crying to us (me) if you end up in a mental institution because of this (it certainly felt like we were at one when we wrote it).

Disclaimer: we own no anime characters in this story. The "Utau's magic unicorn that humped her father" quote came from the story "A Normal Day In the Life of Ikuto" by AmuletSpadeTheNekoVersion (highly recommended story). We just changed 'stole' to 'humped'. And Nakatsu is an old OC from one of my stories on my old account mangafreak1. I was still posting with that penname when we wrote this).

Print: Randomness-is-Awsomeness _italics: YuuYuu-chan_

Amu was skipping along in the park when

_Tadase came and kissed her. Ikuto popped up and _

slapped Tadase, and then Tadase realized his true love for Ikuto.

_So he stole Ikuto's shirt and ran away. _

Ikuto went and called for

_Utau's magic unicorn that humped his father. _

The unicorn came and tried to have s-e-x with Ikuto.

_Kukai ran in and gave Ikuto some red bull. "Red Bull gives you wings!" Ikuto cried as he flew away with Amu_.

Amu cried for joy and gave him a big kiss. Ikuto suddenly transformed into his sexy Black Lynx transformation and

_meowed. Amu stared confusingly at Ikuto as he kept meowing. "He's in heat!" a random bird yelled. "But I thought only girl cats could go in heat!" _

Amu jumped out of Ikuto's arms and landed on a trapeze rope,

_runninig across the little rope with her new superhuman powers. _

She did a hand stand and stuck her tongue out at Ahiru, who somehow magically transported from Princess Tutu.

_Ahiru started crying and ran to Fakir. Fakir was mad and started beating up Amu._

Then, suddenly, a guy named Nakatsu came and swept Amu off her feet. He ran into Inuyasha, _who swung Tunsaiga at Nakatsu_. All at once, the world exploded because Ikuto's _pants fell down in front of Hitsugaya Toushiro._

The End

Another A/N: For those of you waiting for the summary of our new Death Note story (that you WILL vote on. Decide between the serious version or the crack version) will be on the next update on Disturbing Content. We now have a REALLY GOOD plot planned out.


	2. The Lovely Stranger

The Lovely Stranger

* * *

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Kyouya strode along the path, making for Horny Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Enticing Bra, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Rear-end.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his whoreish fuck box just in time to face the EXTREME man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck huskily, and Kyouya barely raised his fuck box to meet the attack. They fought long and endearingly until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Kyouya found himself forced to one knee, the man's fuck box pressed to his ravishing penis. "I am Mori of Horny Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Enticing Bra. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you in the fuck box."

But Kyouya had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his fuck box with a twist, overpowered Mori and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Kyouya said, looking down upon him.

Mori's vagina shimmered like a shitcake which has only just bloomed. "I have underestimated you, Kyouya. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Kyouya's desire was enflamed. His penis throbbed and all his thoughts were to fuck Mori like a shitcake. Kyouya caressed Mori's fuckable vagina and he responded. They came together sexily, and their joining was as bootiful as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet tart!" Kyouya groaned and fucked Mori as pressingly as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Kyouya said. "That's where I put the Enticing Bra for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed rushingly on the grass, forgetful of all but their sexy love. "We will stay together forever," Mori said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Rear-end never got the Enticing Bra and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


End file.
